


moonlight

by kpopbby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, a complete baby, chan x reader, i got excited about the comeback, this is so short rip, tired overworked channie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopbby/pseuds/kpopbby
Summary: it's moments like this when you really appreciate your relationship with chan - nothing but raw emotion and each other's presence, just appreciating being together.





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> WELP so i've been really excited about skz' comeback and then this appeared in my head,,, chan has me questioning my bias list every single day and i lub him (not as much as lix though i'm SORRY)

your eyes are seconds from closing as you hear the front door to your apartment open. it takes you a few seconds to register where you are as you've been avoiding sleep for the past few hours, waiting for your boyfriend, chan, to return home. you've barely seen him over the past few days as he's been too preoccupied preparing for stray kids' comeback, so hearing him shuffling around outside your bedroom both surprises and relieves you.

it takes a few minutes before chan actually enters your room, and you can tell he's trying to be as quiet as possible so he doesn't wake you. you keep your eyes closed as you feel the bed dip and a pair of warm arms lightly wrap around you.

"what time is it?" you mumble.

"3 am. you didn't have to wait up".

"i can't sleep when you're not here".

you feel chan's grip around your body tighten as he snuggles into you, and you know he's trying to suppress a huge grin. you roll over so that you're facing him, your own arms enveloping him; you can see him smiling at you in the darkness, his eyes sparkling in the faint moonlight filtering through the slightly open curtains.

"go to sleep", you whisper.

"i don't want to take my eyes off of you".

"i'm not going anywhere".

chan lets out a silent giggle in the darkness, and you can see how exhausted he looks. you can feel yourself drifting off, and you can see that his eyes are starting to close too. you're both trying to fight the sleep threatening to overtake you, but you know that you'll eventually succumb to your tiredness and let your dreams take over. for now, though, you both have each other.

"goodnight babygirl. i love you".

"i love you more".

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter lol (@kpopbby)


End file.
